


Sometimes The Smell Of You Makes Me Crazy

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Mating Hopes and Beginnings 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Season, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s mating season and Derek tracks Stiles down and catches him doing something naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes The Smell Of You Makes Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation. 
> 
> ALL LEGAL  
> Two more days of term, I’m exhausted and I am having ALOT of trouble with Part 04 of Five Things, this is in no way related. So I finished the porn I had on my computer.  
> I couldn’t resist everyone has to do a mating season fic.

****

Sometimes The Smell Of You Makes Me Crazy  
by Moonbeam

“It’s mating season.” Scott said slumping down onto the floor beside Stiles’ desk.

“What?”

“Apparently once a year, just like real wolves we go into heat. I am going to be insanely horny and slutty for three days next week.”

“All of you? Are you gonna like dog pile or something?”

“What? Fuck no!”

“Well who else are you going to fuck?” Stiles was both curious and insanely jealous of whoever Derek was going to be fucking.

“No one hopefully. Derek is locking us down in his basement for the three days.”

“Where he was tortured?” Stiles asked sceptically.

“Yep.”

“Do you always get locked down?”

“No,” Derek’s voice startled Stiles who fell from where he was perched forward looking at Scott. Stiles bounced up and back into his chair. “Normally your mate, females of the pack, other female wolves, or a willing human participant if you think you can be careful enough. But you have to be careful because we won’t want to do anything but fuck for three days.”

Stiles likes that Derek will share with him now that he is alpha and Stiles is part of the pack but the erection he is getting at the words coming from Derek’s mouth make him regret the confidence just this once.

“So lock down.” Stiles asked to think about something else.

“Yes, you need to tell your dad the four of us are going camping those three days and then you need to go to my apartment in the city.”

“Why?”

“It would be weird if Scott and Jackson went without you.” Derek looked at him like he was slow.

“Shouldn’t I be here to help?”

“You help by leaving and having all our phones and lying convincingly for three days.” Derek said standing much to close for Stiles’ comfort.

“Okay.” Stiles slumped, he knew the lying was important but he still felt useless not actually being here to help.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

Tuesday of the following week Stiles drove Jackson, Scott and all of their camping supplies away from his house and towards the campsite. Ten kilometres out of town he pulled over and let the two wolves out, they were then joined by Derek, the three ran away and Stiles drove the hour to Derek’s apartment.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

Thursday night when mating season was at its height and the wolves were tied up in Derek’s basement Stiles had a slicked hand wrapped around his cock as he cupped his balls. Everywhere smelt like Derek, Stiles couldn’t resist burying his nose into the pillow and fisting himself.

On Tuesday he had been assaulted with Derek’s scent when he had walked in and it had awakened his cock. He’d been aroused since, and he had tried that first night not to do anything that would leave a scent that Derek would be able to smell the next time he was in the house.

Stiles was fine until he had crawled into bed and Stiles couldn’t get away from the smell, it wrapped around him and he was so desperately hard that there was no chance he was going to get to sleep. He had crawled out of bed and flopped onto the couch but the scent of Derek was so strong all around him he still couldn’t get his erection to go down. Finally he gave up and took a shower. Once he was in there he slid his hand down the front of his body, stopping to run his thumbs over his nipples where he wanted Derek to nibble. He pinched them between his fingers thinking about his wolf taking them between his blunt teeth and biting down just until it started to hurt. He continued down with one hand while the other continued to play. He ran his nails down the centre of his stomach, circling around his belly button, that’s how he wanted Derek to travel, down towards his cock running his nose through the trail of dark hair beneath his belly button until he reached the patch of black hair that surrounded his cock. Stiles pulled his hand away then, he closed his eyes and ran a single finger from the base of his cock to the head, then around his head, collecting the precum already gathering there. He ran the finger under his cock trailing along the throbbing vein he found. Down to cup his balls, he massaged them for a moment. Then trailed back up to wrap two fingers around his base, tight to make his cock harden even more, he tightened the ring of his fingers a little more and ran them down his cock stopping just before the bulbous head. He twisted his hand and then pulled back to the base quickly. He desperately wanted to feel the warmth of Derek’s mouth wrapped around him, he wanted to feel the wolves teeth scrap along his skin making sure he knew exactly who was on his knees in front of him. He wanted to hear Derek growl as he came, he wanted so very much. He wrapped his whole hand around his cock, pumped hard and fast twice pretending it was a larger, stronger hand jerking him. Stiles dropped his head forward onto the tiles and stilled his hand. He slowed his rhythm down, slow to his head, tight back, slowly at first again and again using his nails to run along each up stroke pretending they were a set of fangs. Stiles kept his rhythm while he let the hot water run down his back, he pulled his fingers from his nipples found the soap. After soaping up his hand he dropped it between his legs and found his hole with the tip of his forefinger. He swirled his finger around the tight muscle, whenever he felt Derek’s fingers anywhere on his body he thought about them there, doing that opening him up so he could fuck him. Claim him and whatever the hell he wanted. He watched Derek’s hands, his fingers were always clean and neat, they were bigger than his own and he wondered how it would feel to actually have someone else touching him like this. Whenever he did this, whenever he opened himself up and touched himself inside he thought about Derek, wishing that one day he would do this instead even if he knew that it would never happen.

He pushed until his first knuckle was swallowed then twirled the finger around inside before pulling out and pushing back in. He pushed until he found the bundle of nerves that made him moan into the wall. His fist started moving in time with his finger, he moved his middle finger to join with his other inside himself. He whispered Derek’s name when he had them both inside himself. He breathed into the wall as the feelings in his stomach got stronger, his fingers and fist moving faster as the image of his wolf flashed before his eyes and with a muted scream he came all over the wall.

Stiles couldn’t move for long minutes before he was able to make his hands move, pulling his fingers from himself with a groan and washing himself off. He turned off the shower with a blush hoping he would be able to cover the smell before he left, he did not want to get pushed against a wall and told not to fuck himself in Derek’s shower.

Stiles had been able to sleep after that and he had vowed not to let it happen again but had been unable to keep that promise. The smell of Derek overpowering him repeatedly until Thursday when he hadn’t even been able to control himself long enough to make it to the shower. He had thrown off the sheet and shoved a hand into his boxers fisting his cock and using his hips thrust up into his won fist with short, sharp, hard thrusts. He wanted to come but something made him slow down and slide his hand up and down his cock slowly, twisting as he got to his head. He wanted to move faster, harder but couldn’t make his hand move faster.

He groped desperately for the bedside drawer where he had spotted lube when he had been snooping just after he arrived and squeezed some onto his hand. He moved his hand between the legs he dropped open, he swirled around the opening pushing his finger into himself suddenly forcing out a moan. He massaged against his prostate but could not bring himself to push harder, massage more to get himself off like he desperately wanted.

Stiles could not stop moaning as his fingers moved in and out of his hole and his fist worked up and down on his cock, he felt like he had been touching himself forever but he felt like he was almost there finally.

“Stiles!” a voice growled from the door just after a loud bang sounded through the apartment.

“Fuck, Derek, what?” the hand on his cock stopped but the three fingers buried as far as he could reach were frozen. Stiles avoided looked at his alpha in horror, he was caught. Derek growled at Stiles’ whose eyes finally flickered over. Derek’s eyes were electric blue, his hands balled up into fists, he wasn’t wearing a shirt and was covered in sweat. His pants not hiding the hard cock straining so hard the head was peeking just above his waistband. Stiles hand jerked again, he couldn’t help it.

Derek was on him instantly pants ripped off, he pulled Stiles’ hand from his cock and used it to lube up his purple headed member. Stiles moaned almost as loudly as Derek at the contact. As soon as Derek was slicked up he yanked Stiles’ fingers from his hole and buried himself in Stiles.

The wolf half turned at being buried in the white hot heat, his nails buried into the mattress his teeth bared as his howled towards the ceiling his hips starting to jerk with Stiles.

“Fuck Derek, harder, please, fuck.” Stiles couldn’t believe how good it felt to have to wolf inside of him. Could barely believe this was actually happening. That the large wolfman above him had come all this way to fuck him. Finally.

Derek growled in Stiles’ ear. “You feel good below me Stiles, I am going to fuck you until you scream.”

Stiles moaned and wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips, moving up to meet every deep, rough thrust. Derek moved his head down to Stiles’ neck and nosed against the juncture of his shoulder and neck before licking the sweat from his skin. He thrusts started to stutter and with a growl he bit down on Stiles’ shoulder as he came inside of him. Stiles groaned at the feeling of Derek coming inside of him, his hot come filling him even more than his big cock had.

Derek moved away from his neck, looked into his eyes, his own eyes electric blue before he thrust up into Stiles and growled “Mine,” as the boy beneath him came with a scream.

Derek didn’t pull out of Stiles’ body until the younger man had calmed from his own orgasm. He made Stiles look him in the eye as he pulled from his body grinning widely as the younger man groaned out his name when he was pulling out.

Derek laid on the bed next to Stiles before pulling him into his body and burying his nose in Stiles’ neck sniffing deeply. They laid like that for a long time, Stiles dozing off with the warmth and smell of Derek wrapped around him tightly almost purring into his skin. A long while later when Stiles was awake again Derek started talking into the space between Stiles’ shoulder blades.

“You are a horny little fuck aren’t you? I felt you touching yourself yesterday, I pulled so hard at the fucking restraints I broke my wrist but I couldn’t get away. You have had your hand wrapped around your cock six times since you got here. You are always horny. I thought if I got you out of Beacon Hills I wouldn’t be able to tell when you were touching yourself anymore. I can always feel it when you have a hand wrapped around your pretty little cock, can feel it when you slide those fingers into your hole and pretend it’s me fucking you out. So many times I have been beneath your fucking window listening to you moaning my name and I have never come up because you are human and eighteen is too damned young but even an hour away I can feel when you do this. Six fucking times Stiles and this last time I broke out and ran, I fucking ran here to take you. Thank god I found you already open because I don’t think I would have been able to slow myself down enough to not hurt you. You shouldn’t have let me fuck you.”

“I wanted you to fuck me. I have wanted you to fuck me since the day we met. I think about your cock all the time. Why do you think I jerk off so fucking much.” Stiles said without turning enjoying the feeling of Derek’s hot breath brushing against his back.

“What about Lydia, don’t you want her to ride you like a fucking bronco?” Derek sounded pissed off.

“I never masturbated so much I didn’t have any come left because of Lydia. Sometimes after you’ve pressed me into a wall and threatened me and marked me with your scent so I could still smell you I have to keep going for so long I barely come, just that little clear liquid. It’s the only way it will go down.”

“So I am the reason you keep touching yourself?” Derek smirked.

“The bed smells like you.”

“To me, it smells of you.” Derek said before he moved from the bed and manhandled Stiles onto his hands and knees. “I am going to make it smell more like you.”

“What?” Stiles happily let Derek move him around looking forward to another mind blowing orgasm assuming Derek was going to fuck him again.

“I thought I made myself clear when I told you about mating Stiles,” Derek looked at the puckered red hole in front of him and swirled a finger around the entrance, his finger sliding in the mixture of lube and come there. He slid the finger into his entrance, his finger sliding in easily the muscle not yet recovered from the last time he was inside of the younger man watching him and radiating need.

“Clear?” Stiles couldn’t think straight. Having Derek’s finger touching him was so much more than he ever expected, to feel the wolf touching him like that made the times he had touched himself pale in comparison, he had no control over the sensation being pulled from his body and he loved the look of concentration of Derek’s face as he worked his finger in and out of Stiles’ very receptive body.

“I am going to fuck you for the next three days Stiles. I told you, you are lucky you got a break.” Derek growled out as he pulled his finger from Stiles completely and then shoved two fingers into Stiles quickly causing the man to lift his knees up brace down against his fingers.

“Fuck Derek just fuck me already, I want you inside of me.”

Derek leaned down and licked Stiles’ neck over his bite, “I am going to be inside of you, I am going to make you scream my name for the next three days until you cannot walk, or talk and all you can feel is the empty feeling of me not being inside of you when I am finished with you.”

“Please.” Stiles moaned out pulling Derek up to kiss him, realising as their lips met that this was their first kiss. It was a great first kiss, the feeling of Derek’s tongue sliding into his mouth and along the bottom of his own, the feeling of the blunt teeth on his lip, the stubble on his cheek grazing against the soft skin around his lips. Stiles did not want to pull away but couldn’t help it when Derek pulled his fingers from inside of him, his head moved back and he growled at the wolf.

“Patience.” Derek growled before lining himself up and fucking up into Stiles again.

“Thank fuck,” Stiles panted out at his lifted his knees up to his chest opening himself up even more.

“Stiles, you feel amazing, I am going to enjoy fucking you on every surface in this place, in every way we can think of.” Derek said as he set up a ferocious pace, hammering up into Stiles’ body making sure to hit his prostate every time they met.

“Oh-kay, shit do that again,” he begged after Derek rolled his hips around when he was so far inside of Stiles his balls were slapping against the younger man’s.

Derek grinned and repeated the move enjoying his ability to fuck the body beneath his until he could no longer talk just grunt, moan and whimper when he hit the bundle of nerves inside Stiles.

Stiles rocked forward and back, trying to meet Derek’s thrusts but he could barely hold himself up his body feeling like it was about to give out underneath him. He had never actually been this aroused, this close to orgasm yet still feeling so far away from completion. His arms could not hold him anymore and he fell forward onto his elbows while Derek’s thrusts became more erratic and starting hitting him from a different angle. Stiles felt his balls tighten up and with a final deep thrust he came onto the sheets below him with a shout. Derek growled and pulled his body up to continue fucking into Stiles. He could not hold himself up but Derek held him securely and fucked up into him growling every time he was seated fully inside Stiles until he finally bit down on the juncture between Stiles’ neck and shoulder over the one from before and came with a deep growl.

Stiles slumped forward recovered just enough not to be completely crushed beneath Derek but also not wanting him to slide out of him just yet. Enjoying the weight holding him down, the full feeling of Derek’s come and softening cock.

After a short time Derek pulled himself from Stiles who whimpered at the sensations against his over-sensitive skin. He felt empty without Derek inside of him even as he felt the come slowly sliding from his hole. He let his knees give up beneath him and moved his head so he could breathe before Derek slumped at his side, half on top of him, half on the mattress. Derek grinned into Stiles’ shoulder before throwing an arm over the younger man.

“Mine,” Derek mumbled as he fell asleep.

Stiles wanted to ask him what he meant but he didn’t disagree and he could both feel and hear the fact the wolf was snoring gently next to him. Stiles wriggled a little to get completely comfortable, loving the weight of Derek holding him down as he let himself fall asleep.

****

The End


End file.
